What Comes Naturally
by Zero Melfice
Summary: Yup! Another CR fic! Rated for future references!


ZM - I actually decided to make one of these lol. R&R and I will accept anything.

- **These are aloud**

_- These are thoughts_

* * *

Zane woke up, feeling kinda tired as usual. He looks over at his clock and discovers it is 3 AM. 

"_ I really need to learn how to sleep better, it's killing my health..." _Zane thought.

_" Maybe that job interview will help me get these thoughts off my mind, I'm sure it is these past events that have been making so cautious. "_

_

* * *

_

The next day Zane awakes hearing his landlady, Lucy, yelling at him.

" **I swear Zane, you will never get a good girl if this is all your gonna do all day long. Hurry up and get dressed, you got to be at Stolen Horse in 2 hours. **" Lucy says throwing Zane's clothes at him.

Wearily and regrettable for the lack of sleep he had been getting, Zane gets up and changes into his clothes. He dressed casually, if that is what you would consider casual around these parts. A blue vest over a dark tanktop, red pants with black stripes going down the side, and to top it all off a very special watch his ol man gave him.

" **Ok, Lucy, I'm gonna eat my breakfast and jog on over to my interview.** " Zane says followed by a yawn.

" **Why so soon? **" a surprised Lucy asked.

" **Well, I kinda want to get there a little early, and seeing as how I don't have a car I need to leave a little ahead of time. Besides, I can get my morning jog in as well. **" Zane announced trying to act organized.

" **Oh, so anyways before you leave tell me a little bit about this, "Stale Horse" your gonna work at. **"

" **Hahaha well first off it's "Steel Hearts", not "Stale Horse". And it is a mercenary buisness that allows us to use Robos at someone's request to help them out. **" Zane states through the clumps of food going down his esophogaus.

" **Anyways good luck with you getting the job. Maybe now you won't have to live off your family's savings. **" Lucy says waving good-bye to Zane.

* * *

" _Man, all I can think of right now is that will of my dad's... the only thing it said was for me to become a Commander... _" 

" _I don't even know how he died, and no return address for the letter sent either. _"

" _Anyways, best not to think about this too heavily. Things come, things go... just got to love it while it is there... _" Zane kept those thoughts in his mind as he saw the rooftop of his job come to view.

* * *

"**Sup! You must be the new guy! the boss will be out soon so just stand over there and get ready. **" A yellow haired teen said. 

" **Yeah I'm the new guy. So any luck I may get the job? Um... **"

"** Harry. And sure, if by some chance he says no I will talk him into it, we need a little more people in here anyway. **" " _Or at least someone to take some of the work off of my hands. _" Harry thought to himself.

After for what seemed like forever, the boss, Ernest, came out of his hiding place. At first he didn't recognize Zane standing there, and happened to look up and catch a glance of him.

" **Ah, the new kid, correct? I think your name was Zane. **"

" **Yes sir, and I am ready for the interview. **"

" **Ok, well take this sheet of paper, finish it and give it to me. I will decide if your standards meet ours. **"

Zane sits down, and starts to fill out the papers and gets half way done when Harry comes over.

" **Hey! The cheif wants to just go ahead and give you the test himself, it's much quicker and a lot less work beleive me. **" Harry whispered in a low voice so Ernest didn't know he was edging Zane on to taking it.

"_ **Alright, tell him I'll be right there. **" Zane said._

_" **Alright, don't worry about the papers kid, I'll just ask you myself. **"_

_" **#1: Have you ever been a bounty hunter before? **"_

_" **No sire, I haven't! **"_

_"** THEN DON'T BE COCKY! **"_

_" God almighty cheif, don't scare the poor kid to deaht... _" Harry thought to himself as he ducked below the couch.

" **#2: Do you have a Robo? **"

" **I kinda can't... afford one... **" Zane said with fear.

" **I guess that is why came here, get a job, make a little money. **"

" **Well sorry kid, we just can't afford to hire ya. **"

" **Aww come on cheif! Let him join! **"

" **Hey shut yer yap! We can't afford to hire an amateur without a Robo! **"

" **Oh please cheif, we can't afford to hire some who ISN'T and amateur without a robo. **"

" **I will work do anything to join sir! **"

" **You see? He wants this job more then I do! Uh wait... that came out wrong... **"

" **Well my answer stays as no, I- **" Ernest was interrupted by the phone ringing.

" **Ah, yes sure we will send someone right away! **"

* * *

About 10 minutes later of listening to Harry babble on about the lab director, Linda, they finally made it to the lab. When they got in the cops had already started struggling. They turned around just in time to hear someone yell... 

" **IT'S THOSE BOTTOM FEEDERS! **"

" **HEY! Be nice, we're Bunty Hunters not bottom feeders! ****We don't want to start trouble, we're here on an assignment. **" A very annoyed Harry exclaimed.

" **It doesn't matter! Your kind always prey off the lowest of the low. You bounty hunters are all bottom feeders! And no one called you here, so leave it up to us to finish this mission! **"

" **Actually, I did ask them to aid us on the current task. **" Said a very mature-looking woman walking out of the research lab.

" **But why Linda? We have this under control ourselves! **" The angry Police Squad member yelled.

" **This is an important experiment! And we can't take any risks regarding the fact that we can't risk it being stolen, but that the Robo in the cube is only one-of-a-kind and is top secret to the majority of the public! **"

" **Well leave it to me Linda! I'm gonna thrash them! **" Yelled Harry with adrenaline rushing through his nose.

" **Good luck Harry! Your gonna need it... **" Linda started to sound desperate.

" **Hey, Linda where's Ray01? Isn't he a Robo? **" Zane asked, not knowing what he really meant himself.

" **Are you joking me? You work with Harry at Steel Hearts don't you? **"

" **Yes, uh no... not sure... I have an interview today, and Ernest said I couldn't join because I needed a Robo and he couldn't pay the expenses. **"

" **Oh I see, well here is what you need to do. You see that Blue Cube over there? **"

"** Yeah, what of it? **"

" **Well, what you need to do is go over there, and look into the little hole on the side. Right beside that hole, as you look in it there should be a button, press that button while looking in the hole. **"

" **And that does...? **"

" **No time to explain, just do it and maybe Harry can tell you more about it later. **"

" **Ok, well here goes nothing. **"

* * *

Right as Zane headed towards the cube and did what Linda told him, he was clobbered on the back by Harry. 

" **ZANE! Why did you do that for! **"

" **Do what? **"

" **You jumped in front of me right while we were battling and you made me lose my concentration! Damnit! Now I am injured and can't continue... **"

" **Well hey, can't I battle him or what? I did what Linda told me and according to her now I can fight with you! **"

" **You did an Eye Scan Registration? **"

" **What's that? **"

" **It's when you look into that hole and press that button, but no matter now your the only one who can use that Robo! Quick and dive so we can defeat this guy! **"

" **Um... Harry? **"

"** What's wrong? **"

"** How do you dive? **"

" **Well, it just comes naturally really, just try to link your mind with that cuber and you should be ready! But hurry up already! **"

" **Are you guys done? I don't really need to be here if you two are gonna bicker amongst yourselves now di I? **" Said the burgular that just defeated Harry.

"** Now the robbers are mocking us, great. Anyways, hurry Zane dive and link your mind with your robo! **"

" **Ok, I think i got it...** " Zane said as he felt an awkward feeling coming on.

* * *

In the arena, Zane was looking around to see what was going on when he was hit from behind. 

" **Ahh **" Zane managed to murmur between his gritted teeth.

" **Ok, well let's see where he is at...** " Zane soon began to realize that Harry wasn't lying, and that this did come sorta natural to him.

" **HAH! I found you!** " exclaimed Zane.

Zane then starts to run towards his opponent, and started shooting his Standard Gun.

The three blasts made contact, and his opponent, which had been a Metal Ape, was barely forced back but had been scarred. Zane continued to use tricky manuevers, such as jumping over the enemy and realing his pods.

Zane made one mistake, as he went to release a bomb at an area he thought the Ape was gonna land, but instead was harshly greeted with a charge attack from behind.

Then, after all had settled in, Zane realized that he had taken quite a bit of damage from the two times he was hit, and was now down to about a third of his original stamina. Zane quickly started to boost through the air, and landed right beside the Metal Ape.

Zane threw his gun and bomb down as he went for an upward kick. he made great contact, and then realized his opponent had dissappeared. He also noticed he started to act out on his own, and came back to the real world.

* * *

"**Dude, Zane! Your a natural! Hahahahaaa I thought you never piloted a Robo before? **" Harry had said astounded and confused. 

" **That's it, I never have. I kinda just did whatever came to mind at the time. I don't really know what I was doing.** " Zane said equally puzzled.

" **Well who cares, you took care of their leader and any minute now they realize this and leave. **" Harry said surely.

* * *

Well soon enough, the cops were defeated and Harry had healed enough to fight again. The final three burgulars, completely destroyed and at the brink of passing out, decided to grab their leader and make a run for it. 

It was kinda late, however, as the back-up for the Police Squad arrived and cuffed them behind bars. Harry, turned around and started to talk to his sister about something. Zane, on the other hand, went up to Linda and asked if he could keep this Robo for work.

" **Well your the only one who can use it now aren't ya Zane? After that Eye-Scan no one other then you can pilot the Robo inside. And no worries about the job, I will talk to Ernest myself and reccomend you. How's that sound? **"

" **That sounds great! Thanks Linda, I can't tell you how bad I needed this job! **" Zane said kinda happy and somber at the same time.

After Zane and Harry got back to the office, Ernest called them to his desk and said Zane could have the job, and only because Linda's reccomended him and gave him that Robo. Zane and Harry gave each other a Hi-5 and sat down to rest. Harry soon decided to go home, and Zane decided to follow suit.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

ZM - Well? I sure hope you guys liked it! Remember, R&R I will accept anything. 


End file.
